The Blinding Side
by PenumbraDoll
Summary: He was my whole world. My Whole world was there. My whole world was resumed over a hospital's bed. Now my whole world was blind. (YAOI ALERT) RATED M Shippo x Hakudoshi. Smut and depression warning.


**The Blinding Side**

**Chapter 1: Infatuation.**

**Summarize:****My whole world was there. Him. My whole world was resumed over that hospital's bed. Now my whole world was blind.** **Shippo x Hakudoshi (YAOI ALERT) sad-fic Broken!ShippoxBroken!Hakudoshi LEMON ALERT (Dark-Light YAOI) **

**Pairing: **_**Shippo x Hakudoshi**_

**Ages: **_**Shippo: 19 - Hakudoshi: 17**_

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. **

**PS: Well, Here I am! I wrote this since two friends (Chelita777 and Mafe7771) gave me this spectacular plot, I wanted to make it a three chapter story because there is tooooo many ideas I have for this. ALOOOT of lemons and depressive and fluffy scenes. SO I HAD to divide it, because If I did just one chapter it was going to be just one lemon and one depressive issue, so:**

**NO**

**I prefer this way. I swear I won't be late this time.**

**And to the ones following Falling is Failing I am just missing like 7 pages sooooo it's almost done.**

**I love you girls though I hate that when I don't write, you won't talk to me but anyways I wrote this for both of you.**

**Please tell me what you think. ;)**

**P.P.S**_**:**_** Sorry for the POV's change.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series **_**Inuyasha**_**; it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all the respective owners. This is merely for entertainment. Because if it was mine I would make Shippo Hakudoshi hentai in every episode. **

**FINAL NOTE**** Involves depressive scenarios. This involves bad language and sexual involving. This takes place in the actual era. Turn away if you disagree with the couple or any of the involving. This Fic will include self-bashing and blaming, depressive and sad character's view. FLAMERS; go TO HELL. All insults and bad reviews will be trashed off and blocked out.**

**ENJOY**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT STOPPP HEEERE!**

**WARNING: This chapter is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cheesy and at the same time SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO depressive! TOO much fluff! And TOO much okay if you don't like fluff and tears then you may turn away!**

**ENJOY!**

**Vvvv^^^^^^^^^^^^^VVVVV**

_It'll all be over soon_

The white walls, the silence, the silent voices in the echo, the echo…. Everything was driving me crazy, everything was a headache, I was growing impatient, and I was getting desperate…

My tears were suffocating my face, my collar-bone was wet, my hands were cold and I was trembling.

My face was buried in my hands, I was covered by my own in my legs. I was curled in a ball; I was still in the Hospital's floor.

_Third day._ It was the third day in there. A cold breeze entered here and there.

_When would I see him again? Was he fine? Was he breathing properly? How did he felt?_

I cursed under my breath.

_Shit._

Cold. That's how this people acted…

They walked by my side. Not even looking at me. It was fine, I didn't need their condescending.

I just wanted to see him. To see those green pools open wide for me. I wanted to press my cold lips to his warm cheek again; just to whisper how much I loved him.

I felt a cold tear rolled against my soared cheek again.

I didn't want to close my eyes. If I did; I would remember everything… I would recall those feelings. I didn't want to.

My headache was unbearably though. Maybe If I closed my eyes for a second…

My eyes closed softly and my mind went black.

I heard a slow music in my ears, my mind started blurring, and my memories attacked me with no mercy. I remembered all… I remembered how everything changed upon seconds… From a sweet kiss to a cold sight from the hospital's wall…

_Everything changed._

**#FLASHBACK#~**

"_Ahhh…~"_ I moaned softly as I felt myself tightening all over his cock. He moved slowly while he kissed my neck with passion. My eyes were closed and I felt his heavy breathing in my neck.

My hands were grasped in the sheets. It felt so good I could cry. His movements were slow and so deep inside me; it was heaven. His dick touched every nerve of my insides and I wondered if he was practicing how it felt if he took his time sliding his cock as deep as he could while being soft and slow.

"_Ahhh~ yes…~"_ He was hitting my sweet spot and it sent me off to the skies. He hit it again and he took his time hitting it. I felt I was going to cum. I moved my head so my neck was fully exposed to his lips.

His tongue caressing my neck and his hand caressed my nipple. I felt so complete. He thrust softly again.

"_Right the-~ Ahhh~"_ I moaned softly as I moved my hips to get him where I wanted. _"Y-yes~"_

"S-shit! You are so tight!" He grunted in my ear, thrusting softly and deeply inside me.

I felt his dick hit my prostate and I twisted my fingers in pleasure. A burning wave of pleasure hit both.

"_I-I haa…~ I ca-can't take…" _moans were escaping my lips without control. _"A-anymore…_~_"_

My words were mixed with soft moans as I felt another wave of pleasure hitting me.

I felt something building up in my belly. Something _begging_ to be released.

"You are so wet…" He bit my neck and I felt he smirked against my skin.

"_It feels so good babe~"_ I moaned when I felt his hands taking my thighs and making them open a bit more. He thrust even deeper.

This was the end of me.

"_S-Ship-~ Ahhh~"_ I moaned as I found bliss. My body shuddering and tightening all over his hard-rock dick. It was too much for him and he also hit an orgasm. He pressed his body tightly against mine.

"_Mmnf~"_ I moaned warmly _"S-Shippo…~"_ My lips pressed his ear as I felt another and final wave of pleasure hitting me while he came inside me and I came all over his stomach and chest.

He all but gave up on top of me. His nose pressing my neck softly.

I was panting softly. My cheeks were blushing and my eyes were lidded. My mind still felt tangled with the bliss I felt just seconds ago. I heard him gasp from pleasure and my eyes locked with his green eyes. He smiled at me.

He was still over me and my legs were still wrapped around his waist.

The sweat was running through our naked bodies. My hands were still grasped tightly in the white sheets underneath me. His body was still pressing mine.

His big cock was still inside me.

"I love you." He whispered and I felt he pulled out of me. I shivered at the never-weird sensation. I felt his sticky white seed flowed out of me and I felt eerie.

He laid by my side and nuzzled at my neck. "I love you too." I whispered. My legs slowly gave up from being wide up and I closed them. I smiled.

I moved to lay in my side and he did the same so we both were face to face.

My body hugged his strong mature body and my hands caressed his back in lazy circles.

"I love it when it's soft…." I whispered softly. "Just like seconds ago." I smiled and my lips pressed his for a second, I felt his arm wrapping possessively around my waist. His warm skin sent a comforting sensation all over my body.

"I know… I love it too." He mumbled. He smiled and we pressed our noses together.

"You know?" He whispered.

It started raining and a cold breeze entered and chilled my skin; which was immediately covered by Shippo's warmth.

"What?" I asked smiling sincerely.

"You are the first one who I ever made love with." He whispered tightening his grip on my waist. I blushed while thinking in his words and I sighed.

"Liar. You weren't virgin when we started." I said skeptically. My face couldn't hide the growing warmth.

"I had sex before…It's true…." He whispered. "But with you I first made love." I blushed even darker with his words. He smiled fondly. A warm sensation attacked my face as I covered it with my hands. Why did he have to say that? My whole world melted at his confession and I loved every single second that passed.

"Y-you are so…. Cheesy!" I said shyly while my face was found bury in his chest not to see him.

"But, I am not saying it to be romantic. That's true." He laughed and he tried to push me up to see my blushed face. I slapped his hand away and a stupid game started since it.

"No, cheesy son of a bi-" His lips pressed mine, our lips pressing tightly it was painful, my lips hurt. His tongue coaxed my lips open and I shivered as I felt his wet and warm tongue caressing my inner walls. I laughed and I separated.

I jokingly slapped his elbow.

"Don't be rapist. Who said you could kiss me that way?" I laughed while I tried to tickle his neck. He laughed back trying to push my hands off of his neck while being careful not to use much force in me.

"You are mine. I don't need permission." He said while he grasped my hands together.

"No. I decide weather I am yours or not." I smirked. He laughed and pouted like a child.

"Mhm. Like if that could happen." He smirked and I tried to push his hands away from taking captivated mines.

"You know who someone's clear submitted object is?" I teased. He frowned expecting the answer. He smiled playfully.

"Me?"

"Ugh, you ruined my dialogue. You should have said _'who?'_ then I would say _'you'_ then you laugh and I laugh and you then smirk and say _'no, you are my submitted object'_ and then I pout and say _'I prefer the term person'_ then you kiss me because I just adorably accepted I was submitted." I laughed.

He started laughing. "Heh, I guess I ruined it. It would have worth it if I asked _'who?'_" He joked.

"Totally. Stupid moron." I rolled my eyes faking annoyance and I couldn't stop a grin to cross my face.

"Well, I accept my mistake." I laughed at his words. "You know we can play a game. First, let's repeat the dialogue…" He whispered in my ear like we used to when we played while we were innocent children. "But just when we are up to repeat stupid senseless words you kiss me with that cherry tongue of yours…" I shivered at his words and I couldn't stop the large red blush all over my face.

Again I hide myself in his chest.

"Come on you shy sheep." He joked and I laughed. We started pushing jokingly at each other -he was careful not to hurt me, not mattering that I did push him with all my strength- till he had me pinned in the bed, his legs trapped mine and his hands trapped my wrists above my head.

He was laughing at his winning and I frowned.

"Should I kiss your neck and chest till you have an orgasm or just tickle you till you piss yourself?" He mumbled in my neck. I blushed.

"Pervert son of a-" My lips were shut by his warm mouth. Our lips connected softly and this time it didn't hurt. The tip of his tongue softly slides across my bottom lip causing me to open my mouth, giving the access he desired. Our tongues connected and pressed at each other with smoothness.

His kisses; so fresh, so warm and so delicious. I loved the feeling of being under his caring.

"Mhm, you want it." He whispered while I felt my wrists were trapped by one single hand and the other one touched lightly my nipple. I bit my lips not to let him hear any sound from me.

"Don't you my little sheep?" He licked my earlobe. Things were getting hotter as we both re-analyzed we were still naked and that our skin was pressing the other's skin.

"_Sh-shippo…~" _I moaned softly and I felt his luscious hand gripping and toying softly at my nipple.

My whole body shuddered and I bit my lips to shut me from making any other noise.

"Shit, Hakudoshi. I want to take you again…" He growled in my ear. His hand moved with smoothness from my pink nub to my ribs. He caressed me lusty and he softly moved down his hand to my waist; he touched the soft curve and his hand rested in my hip.

I bit my lips as I felt my body burning at his warm touch.

"Nice body you got, young-one." He smirked against my lips.

"_Shi…ppo~." _I couldn't help myself from feel in flames.

"Let me take once more this porcelain body of yours…" He mumbled against my lips.

"_N-no…"_ I mumbled. Though I was trembling while I said it he knew I was being serious. He slowly let my hands free from their captivity. His body went over mine.

"Why not?" He asked firmly. His eyes were by this time filled with a lovable lusty feeling.

I smirked. _Don't you dare me Shippo._

"Hakudoshi? Why not?" He asked seriously and I just smiled.

My hand touched his chest and I moved softly my fingers to caress his biceps. I took in between my fingers his nipple and he gasped. I saw his eyes clouded with lust. It was my turn to tease. And I was even better than him in this. My hand went softly to his well-formed six-pack. I slide my hand to his belly.

His eyes met mine.

Off course my hand had difficulty while getting to my objective since he was over me; my hand was in the middle of our bodies. Soon I got where I wanted. _"Because…"_ I whispered licking my lips. My hand groped his growing-hard member, I heard him grunt. _"You have to…."_ I made my first move pumping softly at his manhood. "…_go at 5:00 o'clock to Inuyasha's office…"_ I pumped faster. His cock was now growing hard in my hand and I loved the feeling of his manhood begging me for me, _"and attend that important meeting..."_ I kissed him quickly and separated. I stood my lips just centimeter away from his warm and tough lips. I didn't kiss him but my tongue licked his bottom lip and I felt how delicious his lips were. He shivered over me "And… it's already 4:00 o'clock." I ended my teasing voice with an evil smirk.

I saw his eyes widened at my final sentence. He immediately rolled off of me.

"Shit." I heard him mumble. I laughed loudly and my head moved from side to side in fake pity.

"Uh-oh; I guess this handsome man will be late to this important meeting." I bugged him with a playful smile. He growled at me while his cheeks turned into a tender pink. I blew a kiss to him and he blushed even darker.

"You'll regret this one." He warned, pointing me with a finger while I smiled evilly.

"What?" I moved to support my body weight with my elbows. "I told you not to touch me." I couldn't stop my grin to run across my whole face,

"No you didn't. You moaned for more." He stated clearly frustrated.

"Did I?" I bit my lip in fake nervousness, "As I can recall. I moaned to stop you from…" I sighed softly; I bowed my head, closed my eyes "_Touching me~… there~" a s_oft moan escaped my lips. I smirked; I knew what _side_ of him I could _woke_ with that.

I heard him gasp. I knew two things that were killing him the most. _One;_ my lower body was still covered by the white sheets. _Two;_ He totally and definitely wasn't _getting me_ right away.

"Stop it." He begged. My eyes were still closed and I heard him approach to the bed. He was fully dressed.

I opened my eyes and smirked. "Or else? Handsome boy?" I whispered. My eyes looked at his perfect silhouette. His hair was an awaken orange with yellow lights always tied in a tall ponytail. He was wearing an elegant suit with a beautiful blue tie.

"Or else I'll miss some meeting request just to rape you senseless." He warned. He went over me and I smiled.

"Oh, you wouldn't do that." I whispered as his warm lips pressed mine but I didn't let him deepen the kiss. I separated just a few centimeters and caress his warm lips with the tip of my tongue like I did seconds ago. "You taste like mint." I whispered. He gasped and I smiled. Oh yes, today was my official _teasing day._

"I should beat you black and blue until you stop breathing for what you are doing to me." He smirked.

"Well, you couldn't _make love_ to me any longer." I whispered.

"Mhm." He pressed his lips against mine. "You are also too cute to kill." He separated.

"Look at your clock clever man." I said while smiling. His eyes widened.

"Yes!" He kissed me. "Bye." He ran to our bedroom's door. He took his lotion-body and sprayed all over himself. It smelled so good.

"Wait!" I yelled and he turned. He didn't need to ask. He asked me with those expressive eyes.

"How or when did you clean my cum off?" I laughed a bit at my own question.

"Err…" He bowed his head down and looked at himself. "Our sheets were on my way, blame 'em." He smirked.

"Eeww." I stuck my tongue out to him. "Gross." I mumbled. I heard him laugh.

"I smell good, don't worry." He winked at me.

I smiled and waved good-bye.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel something pressing in my chest. _Pressure…_

Something was wrong. It was rarely _suffocating… This is unusual._

I felt the childish impulse to make him stay. Something in _that moment_ wasn't okay. Something was _wrong._

That precise moment when he waved good-bye I couldn't help but feel panic crept upon me.

"Shippo!" I yelled. He turned before going downstairs.

"What babe?" He said returning to the bedroom

"Wait for me." I quickly stood up and ran to the staircase. I put my white nightgown on. "I'll go to the front door with you."

"Babe, don't be over-protective. I'll be fine from here to the door." He laughed but I couldn't return the smile. Something huge was making pressure in my chest. I ran to him and clung onto him. My arms wrapped around his neck and he hugged my waist.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled. I couldn't explain to him because neither I knew what was going on. That precise moment when he waved goodbye I felt like a drum advising me to plead him to stay.

I couldn't tell my humor changed that way. I didn't know… I just wanted him to stay.

We went downstairs together until we both were at the front door. He opened the door and he turned to see me face to face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he took my chin between his fingers and he lifted my face. I guess he noticed my worried eyes.

"Take care." I mumbled brushing the tips of my fingers against his warm lips. My hand moved to cup his face.

He laughed. "I promise when I come back. We'll _make love_ until morning." He whispered and he leaned till his tough lips pressed against my neck.

"O-okay. Just call me if something happens." I mumbled.

He laughed softly. "Yeah, yeah." He kissed my cheek and soon his lips pressed the corner of my mouth. _So warm_ "You know what? Why don't you bake me that chocolate and strawberry cake you made me last time?" His lips pressed mine.

"O-okay." I mumbled against his lips. He pouted noticing my behavior.

"Come on babe, It's a business trip just four hours. I'll come back in four hours. I will be back at 9:00 pm. We have been separated before, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I know, it's just…" I mumbled.

"You know if everything goes fine we will be both some exuberant rich boys." He joked trying to humor me.

"I know… I know. It's just that...Something…" I sighed feeling that pressure get even harder. "Nothing love, Go. I'll wait and I'll bake for you." I faked a smiled.

"Okay." He whispered and kissed me again. An unusual breeze hit both of us. The sky turned grey in just a few seconds and I felt some odd sadness inside of me.

"You know I love you so much." He whispered and kissed me softly. Our lips locked just for two seconds. I smiled at him. He walked a bit far and turned to see me. He winked at me and turned..

He went far and got into the car.

"Shippo!" I yelled. My heart sped up and the panic crawled by every centimeter he grew away from me.

He sighed. "What now, babe?" The trees around our huge house moved heavily.

"I love you too." I yelled again. I saw him smile tenderly.

"Not as much as I do." He got into the car and I felt another punch in my stomach.

I breathed heavily. I faked a smile. This was odd; seconds ago I was laughing… now I wanted to scream for something I didn't know.

I heard the car's door close with him inside.

He turned to see me. I knew for him my behavior was weird but what could I do? _I felt_ something… _wrong._

_His eyes had something rare. _

_Some glint I couldn't cipher. _

_My mouth felt dry._

He started driving away all I could do is stand there, the cold wind hit me again and I felt scared by the chilled temperature.

I embraced myself and sighed. _Why did we have to choose a mansion in the middle of a creepy forest? Shippo why do you have to love the forest that much? Being a fox explains it all._

I was going to cook for him.

I entered in the house.

Still worried and panicked by _nothing._

I felt weird. I wanted with all my will to feel okay again. _Just four hours. He'll be back soon_

I never experienced this before; perhaps I missed him when he had to be away from me… but… I have never felt this odd pressure in my chest. It was something farther than me. I felt like a punching advisory feeling.

I went to the kitchen. _Should I make cookies or should I bake a cake?_

I turned the whole house's lights on.

I shivered while I gazed at the window. The trees blew with something I actually couldn't know but only transmitted a wrong heavy feeling. It was still daylight, though I felt darker than night.

I smiled trying to think in anything but that. _Where the hell is the chocolate cream? Hell, I'll have to prepare it._

I went to the fridge. I just stood there distracted by the thought of taking my phone out and check my social networks.

I took my phone out, placing it on the kitchen-table. I pressed in the touch screen to play some music. _Social networks can wait. Okay, now I have to chop those strawberries._

I opened the fridge and placed the big strawberries out. I patiently chopped every strawberry and berries I found. I made step by step every chocolate-bread and I cautiously made the cream. The whole house smelled like chocolate. I carefully cooked in the oven it and joined it. Finally I decorated it with the sliced strawberries and berries.

_Nice smell and presentation_. I tasted it with my finger and carefully filled every imperfection with more chocolate cream. _Delicious._

I smiled. _I just bake a cake._ I giggled at my own thought. I cleaned the mess I made and placed the cake into the oven, which was already off. I covered it with aluminum paper and with a white kitchen towel.

I walked to my phone. I waited with crossed fingers that it was already 9:00 o'clock. My lover would be back soon; kiss me with passion, taste my cake and finally take me where he promised: Bed.

_Shit._

6:30 pm

I cursed under my breath and as soon as I saw my phone, that panic crept upon me once more. Destroying and twisting my stomach with affliction.

_What's wrong for God's sake!?_

My eyes looked down at my own hands. I confirmed what I felt. _I was trembling._

The wind blew again louder. The shush of the wind scared me. It entered careless and it wrapped me with no mercy.

The wind became strangely violent. I jumped and I almost yell.

The lights abruptly went off. Everything was black. My heart stopped. I could see a thing.

The wind, the rain, the darkness… I heard a big and loud crash… Like a car accident. I also heard the wheels crashing deadly and I heard something made of glass crashing against the wood. This time I screamed loudly and the wind became violent. _I am dead._

The door opened with force and the window did the same. The rain crashed violently and I pressed myself against the table where I was looking at my hands seconds ago.

I pressed my hands to my ears. _Why am I hearing that?_

Fear took me.

Not the kind of phantoms or demons fear.

Something odd.

I feared. Seconds, minutes… _Shit. Shit. Shit._

The lights went on with irregularity.

I couldn't help but find myself with tears in my eyes. I wanted Shippo to hush me and cuddle me. I wanted him to take my fear away. _I wanted to see his eyes again._

Light.

My eyes opened just when I found I had them closed tightly.

I lifted my head. I felt another punch in my belly as I saw that the _only thing_ that was ruined by the sudden wind catastrophe was some beautiful photo frame where Shippo was hugging me with a tender smile.

I went near. My tears were still falling down my face.

I took with trembling hands the crashed frame from the floor. Obviously the wind made it fall. _And the violent accident? I heard wheels; I heard bumps, and beeps. I heard glass._

The frame was fine, unless for the crack over Shippo's eyes and head. I gulped bitterly.

Definitely I was going to call my beloved red-haired.

I ran to where the central phone was since my cell phone was offline. It had no signal.

I checked if the central phone was working. It did. I took it with trembling hands.

I wanted to hear his voice just for him to tell me He was heading home. Or something stupid like: "Babe don't be dramatic, it was just a wind announcing a storm, I love you."

I trembled with anxiousness. I took the phone in my hands and suddenly and much to my surprise; _it rang._

_It must be Shippo._

"Shippo babe?" I asked.

"Am I talking with Hakudoshi?" A strange voice talked from the other side of the line.

"Yes? Who's talking?"

"Officer Irukeshi. We had to call you sir, since you are the only one who can answer for Shippo."

My cold trembling hands all but gave up from taking the phone. _I let it fall._

_My mouth dried. _

_My limbs went numb._

_I froze._

_Shippo._

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

I placed a bill on the coffee machine. My hands were still cold; I took a paper glass from the coffee dispenser and I quietly took my paid liquid portion.

I sipped from the cheap coffee while I sat on a hospital's waiting chair.

Three days since the fatal accident in where my beloved Shippo was involved. I haven't slept properly since then, nor did I eat anything. Just coffee, coffee and more coffee…

Doctors said Shippo was way too delicate and fragile for me to enter, my only presence could bring any kind of bacteria and he had some open up wounds that could easily get infected. They said it was better if I stayed out. I haven't seen him in any of this shit.

They had to intervene with dangerous surgical therapy operations to save his life. I off course agreed to make those.

Shippo had a transit accident where he and two more people got affected. The accident was intervened by three cars. There was a big difference in Shippo's situation and the other's situation. This two people were dead. This two dead people were in one single car; the driver and passenger. The driver of the third car decided to run away, leaving behind two dead people and one injured man. So there were four people in this; two dead people in the first car, Shippo in the second one, and the man who drove away in the third.

Some people near the accident said the man who ran away was drunk and was the guilty in all this. Shippo wouldn't have any legal problem then. At least.

My head down as I waited for any doctor to come to me. _There is no way this will get any better…_

I felt another tear roll down my face. _So cold. The light seems so far away…_

I burst in tears. _The accident indeed wasn't the worst part though…_

I knew I wouldn't see those green leafy eyes focus on me ever again. At least not in this life.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Second day and I was still curled in a ball in the hospital's chair.

I felt my tears chocking me. _I could have saved you from this inferno…._

I felt a hand waking me from my depressive state of view.

"Hakudoshi." A white-haired man smiled at me.

I felt some apathy towards everything and everyone. _Why do they smile? Why? I cannot smile._

I fond myself non-capable of smiling back, nor did I think of being polite. _I hate it._

My eyes were cold and empty; still they had some glued tears on them.

I didn't say a thing. He sat by my side. _Go away, who said you could sit by my side?_

"You have to be prepared for what am I going to say." He stated placing a hand on my fragile shoulder.

He found no answer in my now colorless lips. He sighed; in his eyes I read the experience of knowing how to say it.

"He is in a line of _dying_, he is _not_ fine." I gasped and bit my lip, tasting blood and feeling a heavy rock in my heart.

"Not just that, he will not be able of use his eyes ever again." My heart stopped. _What? What? What?_

"What!?" My eyes were the definition of misery.

"The smoke from the accident and some glass particles burnt his irises and pupils, not breaking the eye but leaving him unable to see." He stated coldly, he patted my leg and stood up.

"Now, I have some people who need me." He looked coldly at me. I reached for him.

"D-doctor w-wai…" I couldn't talk.

I couldn't analyze.

I couldn't breathe,

I couldn't understand…

Was this happening to me? To him? From all people in this world? It had to be him?

What?

I couldn't stop my eyes to convert into salty cold seas… I couldn't stop my heart to turn into charcoal…

This wasn't happening…

_Not to me…_

_Not to him…_

_Not to us…_

"So sorry." He stated and went away from me. I drowned in tears and I didn't want to go after him to ask when would I see him, nor did I wanted to ask him more of this. I wanted to scream and I wanted to think what he told me wasn't true.

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

_My babe, won't your eyes see me with love ever again?_

_When those avocado lakes were filled with love they had those white lights. Emerald colliding with amber._

_When those green pools were filled with lust they had a dark seductive shadow making the color even darker. Azure mixing up with raven blue._

_When those bottle green seas were filled with angriness they turned into a musky green. A claret glint tangling with gems._

_When those chartreuse ponds were filled with joy, the color got even lighter. A diamond crusting into refined coppery_

I placed the paper-glass into the trash can.

I played with nervousness with my fingers, my nails almost blue from the cold I was into. I went to the bathroom and looked at my own reflection.

I was pale, more than normal. My cheeks were red from irritation and I had grey soft bags underneath my amethyst eyes, my lips were blue almost purplish. My hair was a mess so I combed it with my cold soaring fingers.

I took a lock of hair and drove it to my nose. It smelled good at least.

I smiled and washed my face with the cold water from the grief.

I went again to the waiting room.

_And into the mattress you loved me and made me yours… And into the moonlight fresh air you swore you would be always stay by my side… Now my beloved; if I had to die right now I would die… I would die just to grace your eyes again…just to show you of how much I love you._

The doctor went finally out. I felt nervous again. He never told me something good.

_What now? When will this over? When will you take me how you used to do? How will you awake my soul if yours is so sleepy? How will I make you laugh?_

"Hakudoshi, Shippo is now away from the death boarding. You are able to enter in the room. Be careful and please put the security clothes."

He didn't end the sentence when I ran to put the hospital's clothing. I entered and asked him to leave us alone. He agreed and turned to leave. He advised to press the button if anything went wrong.

I entered.

I couldn't help but burst into thick tears.

I walked to where he was. In that cold simple hospital's bed. I saw a lot of cables and lines connected to him, many rare cables tangling in his hands and one in his mouth, a breathing-helper connected to his nose and a bandage over his eyes.

_Does that hurt? How he feels? Is he comfortable with all that shit inside of him?_

I placed the chair by his side and I took his hand. He was cold. I sobbed and pressed my face to his hand.

_My baby…. My beloved, my sweetheart… My honey, my love… My all in all…_

I sobbed.

Nobody would ever understand how it feels to see the only one you have and love, over a _hospital's bed. Breathing heavily… suffocated by the many connectors. Cold._

_No, nobody will ever cipher how it feels…_

_I loved him and he was in a death boarding…_

And I also was there… I was connected to a cold hospital's bed too… I was blind too… I was aching too… I was asleep too… I was him…

My lips pressed his cheek. He was so cold it scared me.

My lips pressed with softness against his injured ones. They were cold and raspy by the many injures and wound he had over his lips.

I touched his hand.

It chilled me to the bone.

He used to be always warm. He was even extremely hot. His hands were always hotter than mines but that made the sensation perfect.

I cried and cried. _My whole world was there. My whole world was resumed over that bed. Now my whole world was blind._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I kissed with softness his hand.

_Day number 7 _

The doctor said it was normal if he didn't wake up. He didn't say it was a coma but he said it was some kind of self-recovering Shippo did.

"Haku…doshi…" I heard his voice. I wasn't confused… It was him.

I frizzed.

His weak voice called my name and my heart melted…

I turned to see him and I immediately ran to him.

My tears flowed again; I felt realized… I felt a rock jumped off my shoulders… He was awake.. He was calling my name… He was there with me.

I took his hand in mine.

"B-baby I am here. C-can you here m-me?" I sobbed. I smiled while crying. He turned his head following my voice to my direction.

"Babe… My… Auhh…" He gasped and I smiled. His humor… Now I appreciated every moment of it. Because he smiled with joy.

"I guess I ruined a car." He laughed and my tears fell with more force than before.

The doctor told me if he woke up then it wasn't necessary for me to call him, since Shippo would wake up until he was stable.

"Baby, you are awake!" I said happily and I felt a bolt of emotions running through my veins.

"I… my head… hurts you know babe?" His husky voice was slurred from sleep.

I kissed his cheek and I felt so excited that I hugged him not mattering the delicate cables anymore.

His body against mine again… finally... his skin was pressing mine. His scent so perfect…

I thought I would never feel his warm skin again… though he felt cold, my heart registered as warm…

I laughed and pulled off. "Baby, you are fine!" I laughed and immediately burst into tears again.

"Fine, I in a hospital's bed and you turned into a bipolar." He joked. But I knew he was confused. I ran out of the room and called the doctor if something. He gladly came into the room and I saw three nurses ran into the room.

"tch. Hakudoshi don't leave me." He complained as I got my hand away from his. It killed me to be away but I had to give the doctor's a chance to check if everything was fine.

"Congratulations." A nurse said.

"For what for crashing my car?" Shippo joked.

"For the waking." The doctor patted his head. "Congratulations for that. You slept for a week."

"Holy shit! A week?" Shippo asked aloud.

In the middle of the congratulations and words the nurses and doctors said, Shippo was touching the bandage over his eyes.

I almost forgot it.

I felt panic crave all over my chest.

He innocently tried to unwrap his eyes but the doctor didn't let him. He moved his mouth softly and I could read his words. "Why can't I take them?" was everything he muttered.

I stood still and I felt sad. I was happy to hear his husky voice but… how would I tell him he was blind?

I saw the doctors working on cables, pressures, wounds and all.

One by one, the three nurses left the room.

I went near when just the doctor kept there.

I locked eyes with the amber eyes of the doctor. He closed his eyes and sighed. We both knew what was next and I understood.

"What happened?" Shippo managed to say.

I sat by his side and took his hand. It was warm and I smiled.

_Warm again. He was getting better._

"Hakudoshi could you please, get out for a brief minute?" The doctor asked. I nodded politely and went out.

"What? Why are you taking Hakudoshi out? Who do you think you are?!" was the last I heard in that moment.

I knew what this doctor was going to say and he was going to be cold… My poor babe…

I felt a hilt of rocks pressing my soul.

_If only I was the one in your place… If only…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I entered in the white Zimmer

The doctor passed me by and I entered closing the door after me. _Stupid Doctor._

Shippo was now without the bandages, his face clean and his eyes were open, his mouth was closed, and he was sitting in the cold bed.

I sighed. This frame killed me. He looked so dead…

I sat by his side and took his hand, He moved his hand away from mine and I took it again.

He relaxed his hand and let me take it. I caressed his hand with my thumb.

"Sorry, I… didn't… see you." He whispered. I looked at him and my eyes filled with new fresh tears, I saw his eyes lost its glimmer and life. He let the tears flew like rivers. Just like me.

He broke down.

I hugged him tightly.

This was real. He was blind. I didn't say a word. I just cried by his side, his head in my chest and I caressed him.

"H-hush babe…" I whispered and I couldn't hide I was as broken as him. "E-everything… is going… t-to be fi-fine…" I sobbed.

He sobbed like me and hugged me tightly.

"You were right…" He mumbled between tears.

I knew what he was talking about, he didn't have to specify.

The wrong feeling, the sudden change of emotions, the accident noise, the frame cracking his eyes; everything. Though I didn't tell him, when he reminded that day I guess he reminded my attitude.

"I-I s-should h-have t-take c-care…" He sobbed against my chest, he was wetting my shirt but I didn't matter. "I am so sorr-"

_Idiot_

_Idiot_

_Idiot_

_This wasn't your fault…. This was mine…_

"Shut the hell up!" I abruptly interrupted him. "I was the one who felt it! I was the one who knew something was wrong! I should have stopped you if I felt it, I should have teased you till the end, until you had your day lost, and I was the one! If someone here has to plead for absolution then it's me!" I cried harder "I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" I cried harder.

"I am your boyfriend! I should have taken care of you!" I cried louder…

He separated and took my face in his hand, my eyes locked with his. I felt he wasn't focusing in my eyes. He wasn't. His eyes seemed lost. But I felt he meant it…

"You idiot, don't you ever say that." His tone was serious and demanding. I sobbed and his gestures softened at my cries." My babe, don't cry" His warm fingertips drying my tears. He was crying as well.

How could he try to sooth me down even in this case? How? From where did he take all that strength to try to sooth me down and stop me firmly with tears in his eyes?

"I love you so much…" I whispered and I saw he smiled. "I am so sorry." From the first time in a week; our lips pressed against each other.

My now cold lips pressed his warm lips; I felt the wounds inside his mouth and out of it as my tongue slide in, being careful not to sore him. He answered and I felt his salty tears getting in our mouths. I missed him…

I missed him so much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Tell me what you think about the LIME it wasn't LEMON because it wasn't a full scene. But I guess was very explicit sooooo it is a LIME ;) or SMUT is the same… mmm maybe it's SLASH ;S anyways it wasn't a LEMON.**

**Well my dear fans, this is the first chapter ;) I changed my one-shot ideal but really a chapter's story is even BETTER! You'll enjoy it ;) don't kill me for trying to be the best author :) **

**Sorry I disappeared but I had a LOT of shits to do and the last I could do was getting into my FF account! (To upload)**

**I know I owe to every of you something **

**PS: So take care of your pets! **

**My poor Shippo he is so sweet ;) (CHELITA YOU DID THIS TO HIM! MUDA FUKA)**

**KIIIII and WALCHY hehehehe READ THIS SHIT AND GIVE ME IDEAS :D look? I do accomplish and appreciate Ideas right CHELI! Kneel TO ME!**

**KNEEEL BITCHES**

**KNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!**

***A couple of gun-shots are heard.***

**A hu-hu hu-hu…. Sorry *breathing deeply***

**SERIOUSLY I WANTED a one-shot because I know some of you won't read it if it is long-chapter story but I couldn't make it that way (one-shot) because I wanted different lemons and I don't like FF where is two or more lemons in just one chappy **

**KI2325: MYYYY BEAUTIFUL BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY you should leave walchy he is very mean. He told me "Perverted biyatch" HEY Walchy said you dyed your hairrrrr…. Why did you dooo that? It was beautifully blonde! AHHHHH I loved it. Which color you put? Walchy said it was darker than blonde, likeeee brown or black? xD here it is! I made some sexy scenes! Annnd happy three anniversaries!**

**CHELI: you are a Meany You never talk much to me on inbox I hate you I am preparing your birthday FF :D! I don't now how but I'll do! Please review or I swear I won't keep this story because I really did this for you!**

**NALLY: Don't blame me for saying that hahahahahaha just don't insult my babes! **

**MAFE: IIIII am sorry you lost your account xD How on earth will I communicate with you? IF YOU ignore this I swear I won't upload more, I don't mind if you lose ur account, CREATE another one! Or ILL get mad.**

**WALCHY: HAPPY THREE ANNIVERSARIES! Congratulations! I am so happy! I hate bitches too! xD**

**ELGOOG: - I don't have anything to tell you this time… Hahaha jk.**

**MILLETONE: Shit, you are right I get depressed XD**

**And my other 4 reviewers I cannot remember user's name thank you very much it means a lot to me.**

**AN to everybody: if u not review this one I swear there will be no lemon and it will be just an incomplete chapter story **

**P.S: I WANT REVIEWS. LONG REVIEWS. WITH SUGGESTIONS AND ADVICES. Also ways in which how would you like this to end. Or how did you felt with my ff. PLEASE mostly to my readers. MY 4 BITCHES from the start. ****Chelita, mafe, Milletone, and my lovely Ki2325**

**WHY? Because I am a review whore.**

**Bye I'll write chappy 2.**

**Review and favorite~**


End file.
